Pets 'n' Prods
by Bffl
Summary: The legionnaire pairs buy puppies and wait for Superman to return with the puppy/dog stuff. What is that jar of colourful dust? And why is Supes so keen on Animals?
1. Puppy time

Pets and prods

Phantom girl and Timber wolf were linking arms on the way to the pet shop. Phantom girl had bothered Timber wolf so much that he gave into her forever pleading invite.

"We're gonna get a puppy! We're gonna get a puppy" Phantom girl chanted making Timber wolf skip along side her.

"The whole street doesn't need to know," Timber wolf said trying to make the couple less attractive but Phantom girl just chanted it louder until they reached the pet shop. Phantom girl phased into the pet shop making the door swing and hitting Timber wolf's nose as he stepped towards it.

"Oooooh, which puppy Timber pup? Phantom girl squealed eyeing every cute adorable puppy.

"Um, I don't know but did you just say Timber pup?" Timber wolf grunted.

"Yes, I said Timber pup cause the puppies will be confused cause you're a big puppy and they think you're a dog," Phantom girl wheezed.

"Oh," Timber wolf sighed looking at the cute adorable faces.

Around them Spaniels, Labradors, Shiba Inus, Shitzus and Border collie puppies were whimpering and snarling. Timber wolf looked round and saw sad looking red Border collie. The puppy looked like it had been pushed out of quite a lot of games.

"Phantom girl…" Timber wolf started a sentence and his answer was 'hmm?'… "I think I've found the puppy you wanted," Timber wolf pointed to the red Border collie puppy he was looking at before. As soon as Phantom girl laid her eyes down on the gorgeous puppy she was already at the counter buying it.

"How much is she?" Phantom girl asked the man behind the counter.

"She doesn't really cost anything, she's been returned and bought for another loads of times. I think people think that poor Rosie is a sad dog not wanting to be with them. She looks always sad as if she knows who her owners are and doesn't want to be bought by another," The shop man explained.

"Well I won't return my little Rosie!" Phantom girl pouted and took the puppy from the man's hands and paid with her credit card. "Come on Timber pup; let's take Rosie to our HQ where everyone else has their pets.

--

Shrinking Violet dragged Brainy to Pets and Prods. Pets and Prods was a pet shop and a very common one too.

"Come on slow poke," Vi snorted… "You did see Phantom girl's and Timber wolf's puppy Rosie didn't you? Well I want one whether it's a collie or not,"

"Well if you could stop dragging me maybe I could properly walk, and faster" Brainy sighed.

They both entered the Pet store and gasped in amazement.

"Aw," Vi gasped… "Look at this dog with the curly tail,"

"Vi that is a Shiba Inu. A Japanese breed. They are not called dogs with curly tails," Brainy told her.

"Well, I'll buy her," Vi giggled going over to the counter.

"No Vi," Brainy said in a stern voice while Violet looked at him in a weird way… "I-I'll pay for her,"

"Well, well, well. Lucky Lucy sure is Lucky," The Shop keeper beamed… "She only arrive last night along with Jessie who's that Husky over there. We're having a half price week so if your puppy costs 100 dollars, your puppy will then cost 50 dollars. Lucy is 25 dollars cause she was 50 dollars,"

"Well here you go," Brainy gave the man 25 dollars with cash that he stuffed in his pocket.

The two took the young Shiba Inu back to the HQ where they told Cham and Mia about the husky puppy.

--

"We are so getting that Husky Cham," Mia sprinted off down the streets while a polar bear stumbled after her. They entered the pet shop breathless and panting looked for the husky puppy Vi and Brainy talked about who's name was Jessie. Mia went straight to the counter to ask for her before they even looked at the whining puppy.

"Why do you want a husky puppy anyway?" Cham asked nervously.

"Because my favourite animal is a wolf. And huskies are the closest breed of dogs that are to wolves. Does that answer your question?" Mia explained with her own question.

"Yes," Cham answered feebly as he handed some money to the shop keeper while Mia held the puppy.

"C'mon Jessie, we'll show you to two other puppies that want to see you. Sprint it Cham," Mia ordered.

"What about the puppy stuff and the dog stuff when they turn into dogs?" Cham ran along side Mia who was panting heavily.

"Don't worry, worry guts. Superman said as soon as he pays his mom a visit he'll bring back loads of dog and puppy stuff. Well he went last week so he should be coming back today," Mia told Cham the story.

"Oh," Cham mouthed starting to fly back to the HQ instead of running. As soon as the breathless two came back Saturn girl and Lightning lad took a look at the puppies playing together and wished they had one as well.

"Don't worry," Mia said reading their minds… "There are still some pups left especially Labradors,"

"Labradors?" Saturn girl and Lightning lad chorused.

"Yeah, she said Labradors," Phantom girl answered for Mia… "Why don't I teleport you guys there and then you can walk back?"

Both of them nodded and Phantom girl stood between them and transported them off to Pet's and Prods. The two landed in the middle of a huge crowd.

"She transported us next to Pet's and Prods not in it," Saturn girl mumbled and flew to the door joined by Lightning lad. They looked around the less crowded shop and saw a chocolate Labrador looking at them with amber eyes.

"How about that one?" Lightning lad pointed to the chocolate amber eyed puppy staring at them. Saturn girl nodded and waited for Lightning lad to come back with the puppy.

The two legionnaires were walking back to the HQ trying to think of a name for the puppy. The shop keeper surprisingly didn't name it and it was even harder to think of one to suit this puppy who was leaving Lightning lad's face wet with drool. Eventually Dim Bulb became Bright Bulb with a superb name.

"How about Lassie?" Lightning lad questioned and was greeted by a bone crushing hug from Saturn girl. He blushed and new his answer was yes. They both heard a wolf whistle from their left and saw it was Bouncing boy and Triplicate girl heading to the pet shop too.

"Which dog are you expecting to buy?" Saturn girl called to them still blushing.

"We don't know, we'll see when we get there!" Triplicate girl called back and then was dragged away by Bouncing boy who took them straight to the pet shop.

"Trip, is it all right if we get a-a-a Dashound?" Bouncing boy stammered.

"Sure! If they've got one, if not which other one would you have?" Triplicate girl queried

"Um, a Jack Russell or a Dalmatian," Bouncing boy replied.

"Wow, you sure know your dog style," Triplicate girl said amazed.

Bouncing boy blushed and went to ask the man behind the counter did they have any Dashounds. They were in luck! The man said they only had one left and that it was a female. He brought it out and Triplicate girl fell in love at first sight.

"Oh she's beautiful. How much is she?" Triplicate girl sighed.

"She's 34 Dollars," The man replied giving Bouncing boy the puppy while she paid.

"She's awfully cheap," Bouncing boy said.

"That's because we're halving all the dogs prices this week," The man said in a jolly voice.

"Wow, you're very generous Mr…?" Triplicate girl gasped again.

"Tom, Tom Haddock," Tom replied offering her his hand. Triplicate girl shook it and headed off with bouncing boy back to the HQ. On their way back Cosmic boy and Dream girl were on the way to the pet shop too.

"What are you guys getting?" Bouncing boy shouted to them.

"A Dalmatian," Cosmic boy answered waving goodbye. Soon after Kell and Louise Lane were running after Cosmic boy and Dream girl shouting to wait for them.

"Don't ask… She wanted a Jack Russell," Kell replied before Cosmic boy could ask.

"So what are you guys getting?" Louise Lane quizzed.

"A Dalmatian," Dream girl sighed before to other voices shouted them to stop. They all turned round and saw Star Gazer and Fire Gazer heading over.

"Can we come with you? We're getting an Alsatian before you ask as well," Star Gazer wheezed.

"Sure. Why don't we fly to the pet shop instead of walking?" Kell suggested.

"OK," Fire Gazer said stiffly before flying off to join the others. Kell swooped down and picked up Louise in a bride style and whizzed her off to the pet store first. Louise waited outside Pets and Prods while Kell got the puppy. 30 seconds had past and Louise was whipped up off her feet with a Jack Russell puppy who was clinging to her. Kell, Louise and the puppy headed back to the HQ where everyone was keeping an eye on the puppies and where Brainy was making a list of collars for Superman to buy.

--

"Ok, just get the Dalmatian, buy it and then we need to get back," Cosmic boy ordered… "Same with your Alsatian too,"

"Aye, aye captain," Fire Gazer mocked and found the Alsatian puppy before Star Gazer who was whining to hold the puppy… "We'll just buy ours and head off shall we?"

"Yes you do that," Cosmic boy snapped.

"Found her! Oh she is ADORABLE," Dream girl squealed has she bought the Dalmatian puppy.

"Well let's whizz back to the HQ," Cosmic boy demanded and flew off to the HQ.

When they all were back they waited for Superman to return with the dog/puppy stuff. Half an hour had past and he arrived in a blinding orange light. He dumped the dog beds in the common room and stuffed the dog food and bowls and mats into the kitchen. He then bought out a plastic bag filled with jingling metals. And a jar of dust. No-one knew what the jar of different dust was but focused on to the plastic bag Superman was bringing out.

"Ok, I see we have got… 1…2…3…4…5…6…7 and 8 puppies. Ok I did get enough stuff. Who bought their puppy first?" Superman questioned.

"We did," Phantom girl said squealing a little.

"Ok," Superman said bringing out a black, white and orange collar with a ghost and wolf symbol for the name tag. On one of the tags was the legion's number and on the other tag was Rosie's name… "This one is for Rosie," Superman gave the collar to Timber wolf who carefully put I on 

Rosie. Superman then bought out a grey, black and green collar with one tag the sign of a morpher and another, the sign of a healer.

"This one is for Jessie," Superman announced handing it to Cham.

Another collar was bought out with black, green and magenta stripes with a Coluan sign tag and a shrinking sign too. Brainy new who this one was for and took it from superman to put it on Lucy. No-one didn't need to say anything about their puppies collar cause they new exactly what it would look like. Supes bought out another collar which was pink, black, white and yellow with a lightning bolt tag and a Saturn shaped tag. Lightning lad took it from superman and placed it on Lassie who was whimpering with joy. He pulled out another which was white, purple, orange, blue and yellow with the sign of split three and bouncing. Another one was pulled out with the colours silver and purple and the signs of a dream and magnetic forces. Cosmic boy snatched it off Superman without a sorry and put it on a glamorous Polly. The silence made everyone excited about the jar of dust. Another collar was pulled out it was the colour of orange and red with a bone tag and a round plate with the LoSH sign. Kell stepped forward and Superman gave it him watching Kell put the collar on Suzie. The last collar was drawn out it was green and red and had a star shaped tag and a fire shaped one too. Superman flung it to Fire Gazer who willingly put it on their Alsatian Tammy. Superman broke the silence.

"I will tell you about the coloured dust tomorrow. For now you must let your puppies rest in the big dog bed I've bought for them. It was a lot cheaper than normally because my friend worked at the shop I went to. You guys should need to leave your puppies with their teething toys and nibble bites and water for now. You can play with them tomorrow," Superman said in a stern voice. He was always very protective when it came to animals.


	2. Dust

Pet's 'n' Prods Chapter 2

"I'm absolutely tired Bouncy," Triplicate girl yawned.

"Me too," Bouncing boy stretched his arms in the air.

"I wonder if Molly is alright," Triplicate girl yawned again.

"She'll be fine with the other pups, but even so, I couldn't sleep a wink because I was worried about her," Bouncing boy comforted.

Triplicate girl frowned and went to get washed and dressed so that she could play with the puppies. In the room next door Phantom girl and Timber wolf were having a pillow fight.

"Ok Phantom girl, I've had enough. Why don't you go and see Rosie and the others?" Timber wolf suggested. Phantom girl's eyes lit up as soon as she heard the word puppies. Half an hour later Triplicate girl and Phantom girl had met each other on their way out to see the puppies. They walked down to the common room to see that all the other female legionnaires had woken up. The boys came down three hours later.

"Jessie! Come here my little girl," Mia cooed to Jessie who came staggering over lifting her paws up as if to wave,"

"Aw she is so cute," Cham sighed happily.

A buzzing filled the room and Phantom girl announced…

"WE SHOULD ALL TAKE A PICTURE OF OUR PUPS!"

Phantom girl was greeted with a small cheer because everyone was careful not to wake the boys although they still came stumbling into the common room of PG's outburst. The girl's neatly arranged the puppies into poses and Phantom girl's Rosie crossed her paws and neatly tucked her tail beside her.

"Rosie is so gonna win a fashion show for a puppy," Phantom girl thought out loud.

Phantom girl took two pictures of the puppies on her new black and white camera and then came up with an idea.

"Maybe we could enter our puppies in shows or contests? But make sure we don't enter our puppies in for the same thing cause then we'll be competing against each other," Phantom girl declared

"Cool, I bags the obedience," Saturn girl said admiringly.

"I bags the agility," Mia shouted out.

"I bags the disc competition!" Triplicate girl squealed.

"I dig the fashion shows," Phantom girl called.

"Hmm, I think I'll go for the running races," Star Gazer said so quietly you had to lean to her to listen.

"I think me and Brainy will go for a model, right Brainy?" Shrinking Violet quizzed.

"Sure whatever," Brainy shrugged.

"Oooooh my cute puppy is going for swimming races," Dream girl gasped.

"I know, mine can go for the digging races! You have to dig up the bones in the ground," Louise stated.

"Tammy! Come here girl, I've got something for you," Star Gazer said in a babyish voice. When Tammy heard her mistress's voice she bounded over easily and sat silently begging. Star Gazer revealed her hand and there was a massive juicy bone… "Now Tammy, I want to give you this bone for a treat. This bone can fit eight puppies on so let them have a go of this too," Tammy grunted a little and took the bone of her mistress's hand and laid down silently chewing it. Mia's puppy eyed the bone, came over and nibbled it too. Tammy's head turned to look at Jessie and then turned back to the bone. Saturn girl called Lassie over.

"Lassie! Come here darling," Saturn girl ordered her puppy… "You come with mommy and daddy and we'll teach you some tricks. Come along then, come on 

Garth," Lightning lad struggled to his feet and followed them to his room. Lassie took one last look at her new puppy friends and headed to her 'so called' lesson.

"I think it is best to train the puppies at an early age. Every heard the saying, 'you can never teach an old dog new tricks' Cham explained.

"Ok, c'mon Cham," Mia agreed dragging Cham with her to an agility practice course.

"Ok there's a puppy pool at the back," Dream girl accepted and forced Cosmic boy off his feet… "For a strong man like you I bet you could blow a whole pup pool up," Cosmic boy took a sharp intake of breathe before nodding warily.

"I think me and Brainy could design some clothes for Lucy or we could get some 21st century outfits," Vi giggled/snorted. Vi took Lucy and Brainy to the lab to sort some costumes for their glam pup.

"There should be a big field next to the park Tammy could Race in," Star Gazer said taking Tammy and Fire Gazer to the field.

"I'll go the field too, since it's big enough to practice with a disc," Triplicate girl cooed flinging Bouncing boy in the direction of the field and picking Molly up as she headed towards the dazed inflatable.

"C'mon Timber pup, let's take Rosie to a cat-dog walk," Phantom girl begged sad eyes Rosie had used on Timber wolf.

'I don't know how she does that! She can even make the eyes of a puppy I chose!!' He thought "Ok, I'm coming. Just let me get some sleeaaaaaaaarrrggghhh," Timber wolf screamed as Phantom girl phased him and Rosie out of the ground.

--

Everyone came back from their teaching lessons to their pups who now seemed more familyish than normal. Superman told them to stay in the common room while he got the dust. Everyone was excited and even the puppies were snarling. Superman came back with the dust and started to explain.

"This dust contains two powers. Let me take Phantom girl and Timber wolf for an example. Their puppy Rosie will gain both their powers. The ability to phase between dimensions and teleportation and the ability to become a were wolf like Timber wolf. They will both easily controlled and your puppy will be like your kid,"

"Wicked!" Mia yelled "A puppy for a kid Cham, that is so sweet,"

"O oh, so Jessie will be able to morphe into a human great," Cham said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah it would be so cool for Lucy to have our powers Brainy," Shrinking Violet exclaimed.

"Line up your puppies then," Superman ordered. Everyone lined up their puppies in front of Superman who sprinkled the sparkling dust into each puppy's ear. From the ear the dust would travel up and down to the heart and brain… "By tomorrow morning your puppies will be able to talk to you and have you and your partners powers,"


	3. Speaking and plotting

Pets 'n' Prods Chap 3

"I can't wait for Lassie to speak to us Garth!" Saturn girl exclaimed.

"Me neither, now let me go back to sleep," Lightning lad grumbled.

"No lazy hooves," Saturn girl scolded… "I bet Lassie wants to see her daddy," Saturn girl placed a kiss on Lightning lad's blushing cheek.

"O-ok I'm coming," Lightning lad mumbled.

"I knew you'd see It my way," Saturn girl giggled getting dressed.

--

"You know, I think I could get used to another talking puppy," Phantom girl thought out loud… "What do you think Puppy?"

"I think if you stop calling me Puppy and Timber pup, I might as well dance with you at the next ball," Timber wolf snarled.

"Ok, Timber wolf," Phantom girl winked and was then surprised to see Timber wolf on her lips.

"C'mon, I think Rosie's waiting," Timber wolf begged.

--

"C'mon Bouncy get outta bed, Molly can't stay waiting you know," Triplicate girl sighed trying to drag Bouncing boy out of bed.

"I weigh a ton you know," Bouncing boy sighed but was interrupted by Triplicate girl kissing him on the lips… "Second thought I'll be right back.

"OK, Bouncy," Triplicate girl smirked.

--

Half an hour had passed and every legionnaire was playing with their speaking puppy.

"Dad! Look what I can do," Jessie exclaimed shape shifting into a Border collie.

"Wow, geez and I thought this would turn out bad," Cham said.

"You worry too much Reep," Mia told him… "Jessie? Do you know how to heal?"

"Not exactly mum," Jessie answered nervously.

"Well I'll show you," Mia exclaimed.

"Well, Timber _wolf_," Phantom girl said emphasing the Wolf… "I bet when our puppies grow up to be dogs, we could sure use some back up while fighting,"

"Well, I don't know. Rosie all ready seems like a ghostly Were wolf," Timber wolf shuddered.

"That's nothing, she's our pup," Phantom girl sniggered.

"I swear you're planning something," Timber wolf grumbled.

Tammy lay down chewing her juicy bone quietly. Playing wasn't her favourite thing, neither was learning. Lessons were so boring and playing was a bit rough. Lucy watched Tammy nibble her hide bone. There was something about Tammy that she didn't understand. She seemed too small for an Alsatian but too big for a collie. Lucy Trotted over.

"Hi Tammy, you seem a bit glum," Lucy barked trying to lighten the mood. Tammy just whined a little for her answer… "Are you really an Alsatian? You seem too small to be one, but too big to be a collie,"

"I'm a mixed breed," Tammy explained… "My mom was an Alsatian but my dad was half Rottweiler and collie,"

"Oh, may I share your bone?" Lucy asked.

"Sure," Tammy replied.

At the other side of the room Phantom girl was planning something, but first she had to persuade Brainy. If she could get Vi to agree with her then she would be able to persuade Brainy to build eight flight bracelets for the puppies. If the bracelets were too much maybe a belt, but the bracelets were just big rings.

"Hey Vi! Salu Digby!" Phantom girl called

"What's the matter Tinya," Violet cameo over and asked.

"Well," Phantom girl started.

Phantom girl told Vi her plan and her part in it.

"You are wicked!" Shrinking Violet exclaimed… "I'll ask him now,"

Phantom girl watched Vi skip up to Brainy who listened and then ruffled his hair. From where Phantom girl was it looked like he was saying 'I'll do my best,'. Vi skipped back and told her the news.

"He said he'll do his best," Vi shrieked.

"Well that's fine by me," Phantom girl laughed.


End file.
